The present invention relates generally to devices for cleaning floors with revolving adhesive lint rollers and non-woven peelable sweepers and mops
Adhesive lint rollers for clothing and floors as well as Swiffer™ style swivel sweepers have enjoyed substantial commercial success for use in certain applications. For example, an average home owner can use a Swiffer™ style sweeper and peel, place and replace one cleaning sheet at a time upon the sweeper head. The problem is that these types of sweeper heads have single sided cleaning surfaces; although coupled with swivel movement of the head. It would be desirable to provide a similar swivel action; but with a dual cleaning surface rotatable about an axle.
Many adhesive lint rollers for use on floors are commercially available and are modeled after typical paint rollers that are limited to bent metal combined with a plastic handle. This sort of paint roller style handle for the adhesive floor rollers is lacking in that it does not provide a swivel or pivoting action to provide ergonomical movement of the head over floor and upholstery surfaces and around furniture legs, corners and steps.
Accordingly it would be desirable to provide an improved cleaning tool having a flexible connection between the head and the handle. The improved connection should limit the extent of relative movement between the head and handle so that the spindle-head has limited movement in the vertical cleaning direction. The cleaning tool head should move more freely in the lateral direction than it does in the back and forth cleaning direction.